The Elevator Collection
by Horshi-Hikari
Summary: ok, so i decided to put all my Elevator stories into one place (makes it easier). as before, they are all Yoai, so if thats not your thing then dont read, its that simple. if it is, then come on in and enjoy and to all thoughs that reviewed and faved, you have my thanks :) oh, and one more thing, its rated M for a reason...
1. Elevator

Well, just a little puppy shipping for all you out there. I wrote this will trapped in a elevator for over an hour, with only two guys making out to keep me company, so that in mind, the first thing that popped into my head was this. So enjoy and let me know what you think.

~ WARNING this is a yaoi fanfic, so if you don't like don't read.

* * *

Elevator

~ this was just great, a wonderful way to end a wonderful day, not, it couldn't get any fucking worse ~ Joey thought, taking a quick glance at the tall, slender but also well toned teen leaning against the right hand wall of the in closed elevator before growling low in his throat as he sat down, back resting against the wall as he stared blankly at the metal sliding doors.

It had been ten whole minutes since the voice came over the intercom, telling them that they would be in there for some time as the elevator had broken down between floors, and it didn't help that the lights had gone out, the only light they had came from the small string of LCD lights that ran along the floor.

Growling again, Joey stood up, pacing back and forth, running his hand through his mop of blond hair, he hated this, to be trapped in there with none other then Seto fucking Kaiba, but what made it worse was that he hated small in closed spaces. Growling for the third time in the space of a minute, Joey slid back down the left hand wall, legs stretched out as he looked up at the ceiling and again growled.

"stop fucking growling mutt" Joey snapped his head towards the CEO, giving him his best cold glare through the bangs of his golden hair.

"I'm no dog"

" you could have fooled me with all the growling you keep doing" Joey gritted his teeth, longing to punch that smug smirk right off Kaiba's face.

"fuck off Kaiba, I'm so not in the mood for your shit today" Joey spat, getting to his feet and pacing the small room once again.

Seto watched him for a moment, both fascinated and irritated at the same time, thou the blond would never tell from his emotionless face. Something was up with the mutt, he looked so uneasy, biting down on the finger nails of his left hand.

"stop pacing, your going to wear a hole in the floor, what's the matter? The mutt scared of small spaces"

Joey froze, he couldn't really know, could he.

"fuck you Kaiba, I'm not scared of anything, and I'm no fucking dog" Joey tried to snap out harshly but what came out was nothing more then a whisper. ~ damn it! ~

Seto just looked at him for a moment before a large smirk made its way across his pink lips, he was really going to enjoy this, to see how far he could push Joey before he snapped.

"your afraid of small spaces" he said, his voice laced with a small hint of enjoyment of tormenting the poor puppy.

" I'm not" Joey snapped back, he was a little uneasy but he damn well wasn't going to let Kaiba know that.

"the puppy's scared of small spaces" Seto mocked, pushing himself off the wall and walking slowly over towards the glaring teen, his fists held tightly by his sides, shaking slightly with the built up anger he was feeling.

"I told you, I'm not fucking scared"

"then why are you shaking?" Seto hissed, standing in front of Joey.

"I'm shaking because your pissing me off, so get out of my face moneybags, like I wasn't having a bad day already, now I'm trapped in here with the fucking ice price"

"like I don't have better things to do then be trapped in here with a mutt like you"

"I'm not a fucking dog" Joey yelled, throwing his fist up into Seto's face, connecting with his jaw bone with a loud crack, knocking the CEO backwards as Joey looked at him, looking like a deer court in head lights. ~ I hit him, after all the fights in school with me landing on my ass and never managing to hit him, I hit him and no fucker was here to see it, damn it all I h…oh shit ~ Joey mentally cursed as a very pissed off Seto griped onto the collar of Joey's blue t shirt, slamming him into the right hand side corner, ice blue piercing into large amber, thou all Joey really could notice was the already darkening bruise that began to form along his jaw.

A very uncomfortable silence fell between them, both of them not willing to let up glaring at each other.

"who told you that you could hit your master" Seto's voice hissed out, his face only inches away from Joey's, his warm breath hitting his skin like fire, every word dripping with ice which made Joey gulp down a breath.

~ he's going to kill me, he really is going to kill me, shit, what to do? Erm, I know, fuck, it's a long shot but if it back fires then, oh fuck it ~ Joey mentally argued with himself before putting his, hopefully life saving plan into action, gripping the fabric of Kaiba's black top, crashing their lips together, if only for a moment. Seto's eyes went wide with a shock that he couldn't force himself to hid as Joey pushed him back a little, breaking the quick kiss.

Closing his eyes tightly shut, Joey waited for the impending punch to the face but quickly snapped his amber orbs open as soft lips pressed against his own, soft and why to gently to belong to the cold as ice CEO, breaking away only a moment later, thou Joey found himself wanting more, but be damned if he was going to admit it.

"what the fuck?" Joey found himself asking, trying to read Seto's emotionless face for an answer.

"you started it, so stop complaining" Seto smirked, leaning closer towards the cornered teen, kissing him more forcefully then he did before, Joey returning the kiss as a battle for dominance began. Nipping lightly upon the blonds bottom lip as Joey gasped, parting his lips to allow Seto entrance, mapping out the inside of the smaller teens mouth, his hands sliding under Joey's t shirt, pulling and pinching lightly upon the teens nipples as Joey moaned into his mouth, aching his back as he wrapped his arms around the CEO's neck.

With both of them unable to breath, they broke apart as Seto let his lips and tongue trace Joey's jaw line and neck, kissing, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin as Joey arched into him, grinding his hips into the taller teens as they both moaned out from the contact. Running his hands along Seto's shoulders, pulling the gravity defining coat off his shoulders and onto the floor, all the while, moaning deep in his throat at Seto's assault on his sensitive skin.

Backing away a little, Seto tugged at the hem of Joey's t shirt, pulling it up and off the blond in one quick movement before leaning back into him, grinding his hips against the teen as he sucked and bit lightly at his left nipple, while playing with the right, running his tongue over one of Joey's nipples while gently playing with the other. smirking against the lightly tanned teen as he shivered under his touch, moaning more loudly then he did before.

Trailing soft ghost like kisses up towards Joey's ear, nipping at it.

"I always knew I could get you to moan" he huskily whispered, his every word sending a shiver of pleasure down Joey's spine as Seto once again bit lightly upon the sensitive skin upon his neck.

Joey's hands roamed down the length of Seto's chest, feeling every inch of him as he pulled at the hem of his top, struggling to pull it up past his toned abs, growling deep in his throat with frustration as Seto chuckled into the skin of Joey's neck.

"impatient are we" Seto cooed.

"shut up and take your damn top off already" Joey snapped as Seto chuckled, moving away from Joey to remove his own top, tossing it to the ground before pulling Joey into a heated kiss, unbuttoning the top of Joey's jeans.

Breaking away from the kiss, both panting heavily as Joey kissed down Seto's neck, all the while his hands roamed across Seto's chest as he felt both his boxers and jeans fall to the ground, kicking them off. Joey threw his head back and moaned loudly as Seto slowly, almost to the point of torture, pumped his hardened length, nipping at his ear as Joey tried to unbutton Seto's trousers.

"K…Kaiba" Joey panted, trying to think clearly but the building pleasure was clouding his every thought.

"Seto"

"what?"

"call me Seto since you'll be screaming it soon" Seto huskily cooed, helping Joey undo his own pants to finally free his hardened member, hissing in pleasure as the cool air hit his heated flesh.

Grinding their hips together once again, both moaning out in pure pleasure as heated flesh clashed, trailing his tongue along the line of Seto's abs, gently running a finger up and down Seto's member, teasing him before Joey clasped his whole hand around Seto's erection, giving it one or two good pumps before moving his head forward. "Joey" Seto managed to pant out before taking a sharp in take of breath as Joey swirled his hot tongue around the tip, gripping onto the CEO's hips to stop him from bucking as he took him into his mouth. Seto's rational thinking flew out the window. He couldn't concentrate on anything other than the building pressure in his lower stomach, it felt amazing,

Tilting his head back, Seto growled deep in his throat, fisting a handful of Joey's blond locks, taking all the will power he had to stop himself from ramming into the hot moist mouth surrounding him.

A tight coil began to build up in pressure in the pit of his stomach as Seto pulled Joey back up to his full height, knowing that if he had let the blond continue, it would have ended way before it began.

Slamming Joey's body back into the corner once again before attacking his already bruised lips in a fiery kiss, growling possessively into the kiss as his tongue glided along Joey's bottom lip as he parted them, allowing Seto to invade his mouth, twirling their tongues around each others, teasing before pulling back for air.

Panting uneven breaths, Seto pushed three of his slender fingers into Joey's mouth, sucking on his jaw while grinding his hips into the blond teen. Once Seto deemed them ready, he pulled his fingers out of Joey's mouth, lifting him up by his waist as Joey's legs wrapped around Seto's waist, his hands upon the small metal rail that ran around the walls of the elevator for support as Seto nuzzled into Joey's neck, biting down a little harder as her slid the first finger into Joey's entrance, followed by the second.

Joey's whole face screwed up in pain and discomfort.

"relax, it wont hurt for long, I promise, the pain is worth it" Seto whispered soothingly, softly kissing the corner of his mouth before moving towards his lips, softly kissing him while stretching and scissoring him before adding the third.

Joey squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force his body to relax before throwing his head back, crying out in pure bliss as Seto smirked, thrusting his fingers against Joey's prostate again as Joey cried out.

Slowly Seto pulled his fingers out, Joey whimpering from the lose as Seto pulled him into a passionate kiss, lining himself up at Joey's entrance, pushing himself gently in side until he was completely in side before stopping. giving a low pleasurably growl as his heat surrounded his member.

It was taking all the will power Seto had to not pound into the tight heat that surrounded his throbbing length. Both panting and gasping for breath as Joey rocked his hips before nodding to Seto as he pulled out to the tip before slowly pushing back in, groaning at the tightness that surrounded him.

Keeping a slow steady pace, Joey rocking his hips in time with every thrust but then growled out in frustration, gripping tighter onto the rail as he screamed out in pure ecstasy, a thin layer of sweat covering both their bodies as both continued to moan.

"Seto..harder..faster" Joey moaned out, begging for more which Seto complied with, pulling out only to slam back into him, hitting his prostate head on as Joey screamed out his name.

The coil in the pit of his stomach tightened as Seto wrapped his hand around Joey's member, pumping him in time to his own thrushes as both came closer to their climaxes.

"Seto..I'm..going…to" Joey managed to moan out before realising over his and Seto's chests, screaming Seto's name on realise as the walls around Seto's member tightened, thrusting into the blond before realising with a moan of Joey's name, pulling out of his as Joey dropped his legs down to the ground, both panting heavily while coming down from their after glow.

Once their breathing had returned to normal, both slowly began to redress, not caring about the mess upon their chests.

"you still scared of small spaces mutt?" Seto smirked, pulling his coat back on before looking over at Joey.

"I already told you, I'm not scared and I'm not a dog" Joey snapped, doing the button up on his jeans before pulling his top back on.

Chuckling, Seto walked up behind Joey, leaning in closer.

"I told you I would have you screaming my name"

Joey spun round, glaring at Kaiba, ready to insult him as the elevator jolted back to life, the main lights flicking on as the metal siding doors opened, Seto striding out before Joey had a chance to say anything. Shaking his head, Joey left the elevator, thou he kept his head low from the stairs he retrieved for the noticeable limp in his walk.


	2. Elevator Part Two

Well I was asked to continue with my Elevator fanfic so I came up with this. Its not the best but I think it works. At least this time round I wasn't trapped in a elevator myself lol.

Joey - Neko, why do you keep doing this to me?

Me - because your just to cute when your frustrated

Joey - I hate you

Me - aw you don't mean that ~ waves cookie in Joey's face ~

Joey - ok I take it all back I love you ~ drools over cookie ~

Seto - wipe your mouth mutt

Joey - ~ glares at Seto ~ I'm not a dog

Me - ok behave you two, so the disclaimer, I don't own a damn thing! Anyway, love to know what you all think so please review and enjoy.

* * *

Elevator Part Two

~ Not again, this so wasn't happening to me again, its official, God fucking hates me ~ Joey screamed out in his head, pulling at his mop of blond locks out of frustration, pacing back and forth with in the small elevator.

~ It had to be another broken down, small in closed elevator ~

It had been a whole two weeks since he was trapped in side a broken down elevator with Seto Kaiba and now it was happening all over again.

~ God hates me, he really fucking hates me ~

Seto leaned back against the left hand wall, eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest as a small smirk curled upon his lips, this was going to be a lot easier then he first thought, all he had to do was wait.

~ That's it! Next time, I'm taking the stairs ~ Joey thought as he stopped pacing, slowly looking over at the CEO, blinking a few times, how had he not noticed that the CEO wasn't wearing his trade mark gravity deifying coat, in fact, all the CEO was wearing was a pair of tight fitting jeans and a navy blue T shirt, and damn, didn't he look hot in them.

~ NO Joey, bad Joey, he's not hot, he's not hot, thou I wonder what his ass looks like in those jeans, NOO, bad Joey bad ~ Joey argued with himself, growling out of frustration.

"See something you like or are you going to keep starring at me?"

Blinking, Joey looked up at Seto, unaware that he had in fact been starring as Seto's smug smirk grew a little wider.

"Fuck you" the blond snapped, thou it sounded better in his head then the sound that came out his mouth, turning on his heel to look at the right hand wall.

"If your offering"

Joey about choked on the very air we breathe, spinning around, looking at Seto like a deer court in headlights.

~ He did not just say that ~

"What did you just fucking say?" Joey tried to snap out but all that came out was what sounded more like a frightened mouse, earning a low chuckle from the CEO.

"I said, if your offering"

"You did not just say that to me"

"I think I did, twice" Seto laughed, pushing himself off the wall and slowly making his way to the, still deer court in headlights looking blond.

~ WARNING, not good, not good ~

Joey's inner self screamed, thou Joey never really knew he had one, all he could do was stare at the advancing CEO, until he was almost on top of him.

"Back off moneybags" Joey snapped, once his brain had finally kicked in.

"You going to make me mutt"

"How many times, I'm not a fucking dog"

Joey's clenched fist went flying towards Seto's jaw, only to have his wrist court in mid swing, Seto's right leg knocking Joey's legs out from under him as they both landed on the cold steel floor with a loud thud, Seto pinning his arms by the side of his head as he sat upon the blonds waist, legs by the sides of his hips, their noses with in inches of touching as Joey swallowed hard.

~ Oh shit! ~

The both of them remained still, glaring at each other, Joey sending up a pray to what ever God would lesson for Seto not to notice that he was semi hard from the position they were in.

But, oh how God fucking loved screwing the blond teen over as Seto's smirk grew wider, if it was even possible.

"Do you enjoy me being on top?" Seto purred into the blonds ear, nipping at it as a small shiver ran down Joey's spine.

For the past two weeks, all that the cold as ice CEO could think about was screwing the blond pup and, be damned if he wasn't going to get what he wanted, he was Seto Kaiba, but he wasn't that cold hearted as to force the poor blond pup.

Joey's throat went dry, his inner self, the annoying little prick that it was, laughing in the back of his head, but all Joey could do was stare at the CEO, unable to form any words, only feeling his own jeans becoming more tight by the minute, gulping down a breath.

"That's ok, you don't have to answer, your growing bulge did that for you" Seto teased, chuckling at the wide eyed reaction the blond gave him, but he needed to know if the blond pup really wanted this, if he fought back, he would stop, he wasn't the kind of person to force anyone.

"Fuck you mon-" Joey was cut off, moaning low in his throat, thou he wished he hadn't, both their tongues taking their time to tease and taste each other before Seto pulled back, sitting up slowly upon Joey's thighs, pulling the blond up with him as he pulled Joey's green top off him in one fluid movement, attaching his lips to the racing pulse upon Joey's neck, loving every moan and reaction he was getting from the blond pup, only moving his head to allow Joey to remove his own top.

Letting his lips trace up towards the blonds jaw line before moving them back down towards the sensitive skin of his neck, remembering every spot that made the pup under him go wild as Joey's body arched up into his touches, feeling a mixture of ice and fire dance along his skin.

A low growl left Seto's lips as Joey's hands slowly travelled down his chest, taking in every inch of him as Seto slowly pushed Joey back down, moving his lips slowly down the length of Joey's chest, leaving darkening marks as he went lower, finally stopping at Joey's left nipple, biting and sucking upon it while playing with the other, a low moan of his own name leaving the blonds lips, causing Seto's already hard member to twitch with in his tight jeans.

Not being able to control himself, Seto quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Joey's jeans, pulling them completely off in one quick movement.

Joey's whole body arched up, wanting more contact with Seto's amazing lips as his hand gripped a handful of Seto's hair, his breaths ragged, moaning more loudly as Seto's fingers teasingly traced up and down his length before his dark green boxers were slowly pulled down, hissing as the cool air hit his heated flesh.

"S…Seto" Joey moaned out as Seto's tongue twirled around the tip of him before taking him completely into his mouth.

"Fuck S…Seto" Joey cried out, trying to buck his hips up, unable to as Seto held his hips down, humming around Joey's length, earning another cry of his name.

"Seto, I'm goi, SETO" Joey cried out, panting heavily as Seto swallowed, removing his own jeans and boxers before claiming the blonds already bruised lips, grounding his hips into the Joey's, both moaning into each others mouths from the contact.

Smirking against Seto's lips, Joey hooked his right leg around Seto's, flipping them over before slowly travailing his tongue down towards Seto's painfully hard member, taking his time to feel every inch of the CEO.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Seto watched through glazed eyes as Joey slowly took the full length of him into his mouth, letting out a husky growl as the heat from Joey's mouth surrounded him.

"Jesus Christ Joey" Seto moaned out, his head falling backwards as Joey swallowed around Seto's length.

Joey's tongue teasingly swirled around Seto before giving one last long suck as Seto cried out his name, Joey hollowing all that he was offered before moving back up towards Seto's lips, only to be flipped over, his legs pulled over the CEO's shoulders as Seto slammed into him, Joey's head flinging back with a loud cry.

Sucking hard upon the skin of Joey's neck, Seto increased his speed, hitting Joey's prostate head on every time as Joey dug his nails into the skin on Seto's shoulders, wrapping his legs tightly round his waist, rocking his hips in time to ever thrust, loving the mixture of pain and pleasure Seto was causing him to feel.

Feeling his end coming, Seto wrapped his hand around Joey's length, moving his hand up and down in time to his increasing thrusts.

"SETO"

"JOEY"

They both cried out, Joey spilling his climax onto both their chests while Seto filled the blond with his own.

Both panting hard, Joey reached over for his green boxers, only to have Seto stop him.

"What the hell?" Joey panted, rising and eyebrow at the CEO, who only smirked at him.

"Who said we were done yet"  
"You have to be kidding me" Joey almost screamed as Seto pulled him up onto his lap, slamming back into the blond with just as much force as the first time round, keeping a steady pace, lifting the panting blond up and down upon him, hoping to keep it going for as long as possible.

Pushing himself up, Seto twirled his tongue around Joey's left nipple, sucking lightly as Joey gripped onto his shoulders for dear life as Seto increased his pace, unable to take the amazing feeling of Joey surrounding him.

Once again, Seto wrapped his hand around Joey's newly hardened member, moving his hand in time to his own thrusts.

Another loud cry of both their names echoed around the two as Joey slowly moved off Seto, both fully exhausted as they slowly began to get dressed.

Once fully clothed, Seto pulled his phone from his pocket, flipping it open before pressing the speed dial button, bringing the phone to his ear as he waited for the other end to answer, Joey only rising an eyebrow but said nothing.

There was a moments silence before the ringing phone was answered, thou Joey couldn't hear who it was on the other end.

"Mokuba, you can turn the power back on now" was all Seto said before snapping his phone shut, pushing it back into his pocket as the elevator began to move, the metal sliding doors opening a moment later with a ping as Seto slowly walked out.

A small light flicked on with in Joey's head as he starred at the back of the CEO, only two words leaving his lips.

"Fuck me"

"I just did, twice" was all Seto said, leaving the fish out of water looking blond in the elevator as the metal doors closed with a ping.

* * *

Well there you go. Love to hear what you all think.

Joey - you did it to me again ~ glares ~

Me - I'm sorry, but I had to

Seto - you loved it

Joey - ~ glares at Seto ~ it was your fault, you had Mokuba turn the power off

Seto - and your point is

Me - well boys, you can continue this later ok, any way, love to get reviews for this.


	3. Elevator Final Part

Well here is the final elevator fanfic, I had to stay in a elevator for a whole half hour just to get this idea so I hope my suffering the boring as hell elevator music was worth it. Enjoy.

Me - disclaimer, I don't own YU-GI-OH and bla bla bla

Joey - When is this going to stop, you know I don't like elevators

Me - This is the last time, I promise ~ smiles sweetly~

Seto - I wouldn't count on that mutt, you know what she's like, if a reviewer asks for another one, you know she will do it.

Joey - No, that's just torture

Me - Calm down Joey, have a cookie

Joey - YAY cookie

Me - ~ rolls eyes~ enjoy.

* * *

Elevator Final Part

~ Damn it! Why does my head hurt? What the hell happened? I remember making my way home from Kaiba Corp but then everything went black ~ Seto thought, letting out a small groan, slowly opening his heavy eyes, blinking a few times to adjust his focuse to the dim lights with in the small in closed room, his head was groggy, thou he couldn't tell you why, everything felt like it was spinning, like he was coming down from one hell of a hang over, narrowing his sharp blue eyes as he slowly scanned the room.

Three large metal walls surrounding two metal sliding doors, a small panel of buttons next to the door, a thin string of LCD lights ran around the bottom of the walls near the metal plated floor and a single metal chair with in the centre of the room.

~ You have got to be fucking kidding me, a fucking elevator! ~ Seto growled, slowly getting to his feet.

~ What the fuck? ~ Seto cursed in his head, looking down at the chains around both his wrists, long enough for him to stand but not much more then that, and it didn't help that he was only in his light blue boxers.

~ This isn't happening to me ~ he thought, it was normally Mokuba who went through things like this not him, who ever was behind this was going to feel pain, he was damn well going to make sure of that.

Cursing under his breath, Seto tried to free himself but the chains weren't moving, he needed something to pick the locks with and only being in his boxers didn't give him that option, growling deep in his throat as he slid down the back wall, sitting down upon the cold ground before letting another low growl leave his lips.

"Now who sounds like a dog?"

Seto froze, narrowing his eyes to try and make out the shadowy figure making their way towards the metal chair, straddling it, their arms crossed over, resting upon the back of the chair as Seto let out a low chuckle.

"I never thought you would have the balls to pull something like this" Seto smirked, looking up at the blond teen, his smirk matching the CEO's, in truth, Seto had never thought that the blond could have come up with something like this.

"Well, it goes to show that you under estimated me like everyone else" Joey laughed, his smirk growing a little wider.

Silence fell between the two, both of them glaring at each other, thou there wasn't much malice behind it but the both of them weren't willing to give in, making it more like a contest to see who would break first.

"So what have you got planned?" Seto asked, wanting to know what game the blond was playing.

Well, its been a whole month since you pulled that stunt in the elevator, so now its my turn, I was just going to leave you here but then where would the fun be in that" Joey laughed, getting up from the metal chair and slowly making his way over towards the tied up CEO, his muscular chest and abs flexing as he walked as Seto found himself licking his lips, only just noticing that Joey was only wearing a pair of dark green boxers.

"A quick question, how did you get me here?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow, wanting to know how the blond had pulled it off.

"Well, I got your secretary to put a sleep drug in your coffee and then your driver brought you here" Joey explained, still with a some what smug smirk across his light tanned face, bending down in front of the CEO.

"That bitch is so fired when I get out of here, but I have to hand it to you, that was pretty smart"

"You make it sound like I don't do anything smart, remember, I'm the one with the keys to those chains your in, I could just leave you here" Joey laughed, moving closer towards the CEO, his warm breath hitting the side of Seto's face, sending a small shiver down the brunettes spine, this was something very new to the CEO, he had always been a dominate person but now the tables had turned and all he could do was wait to see what the blond was planning on doing.

"You look nervous" Joey whispered into the CEO's ear, nipping at it while his hands slowly ghosted over Seto's well toned chest, mapping out every inch of him as his lips slowly moved down towards the nape of Seto's neck, sucking and biting upon the sensitive skin, earning him a low throaty growl from the chained CEO.

"I'm never nervous, I'm pissed off that I'm chained up"

"I could just leave you here if you want" Joey playfully warned, pulling away from Seto to look at the -if you dear you die- look across his face as a small chuckle left the blond.

"Just deal with it, you fucked me over twice and now its my turn"

Joey blinked before chuckling at what he had just said, slowly moving back towards the CEO's neck, his ghost like kisses moving up towards Seto's lips, bring him into a heated kiss for dominance, with the blond winning, his tongue slowly slipping into the CEO's mouth, taking his time to map out every inch of him, his hands rubbing roughly over Seto's chest as said CEO arched his back into him, his hand gripping a handful of the blonds hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Joey smirked against Seto's lips, moving them slowly down towards his right nipple, biting it hard before twirling his tongue around it, his hands running up and down the in side of Seto's thighs, he was going to drag this out as long as he could, moving his hands up towards the hem of Seto's boxers, hooking his fingers around the fabric as he moved his lips to the left nipple.

Seto couldn't help but arch his back into the blonds touch, the feeling of confusion washing over him, he had never let anyone dominate him, but with the blond it was different, he had gone to such lengths to get him here, how could he deny the blond pup now, his hands slowly moving into the blonds hair as Joey slowly, almost to the point of teasing torture, removed Seto's light blue boxers, leaving him completely exposed to the blond teen.

"Joey" Seto managed to moan out into the blonds mouth as Joey grounded his hips into the CEO's, his tongue rubbing up against Seto's, teasing him enough to earn another low moan.

Seto's back arched once again as Joey traced every line of the CEO's muscles with his finger tips, moving slowly down towards his right thigh, completely missing the one area that needed attention as Seto let out a small growl.

The CEO was at the blonds complete mercy, unable to take control from his position and the blond knew it, smirking against Seto's neck at the growing frustration the CEO was feeling before a sharp gasp left Seto's lips, Joey's fingers wrapping around the length of him, slowly moving them up and down him as Seto arched his back again, wanting much more of what the blond was offering.

"Someone's impatient" Joey teased, earning him a cold glare from the CEO before a low moan left him, Joey's tongue slowly twirling around the tip of Seto's member before taking the CEO into his mouth.

"Fuck!" was all Seto managed to cry out, trying to buck his hips up into the blond but said blond was holding them down, swallowing hard around Seto's heated flesh, his head slowly bobbing up and down, his tongue swirling around him while his teeth roughly ran up and down the length of him every time he moved his head.

Seto's hand slowly made its way into the mop of blond hair, fisting a handful of it as he tried to control his ragged breathing, failing as Joey chuckled around him, bring him closer towards his realise.

His mind was screaming at him to take control but Seto refused to lesson, wanting nothing more then to let go, to let the blond do what ever he wanted as long as the amazing feeling he was getting didn't fade.

"JOEY" Seto cried out, spilling his climax into the blonds mouth, Joey swallowing everything he was offered before crawling back up towards the CEO's lips, pulling Seto into a heated kiss, grounding his hips into Seto's once again before pulling back, moving his lips down towards his jaw bone.

Pulling back, Joey slowly wrapped his fingers around Seto's newly hardened member, working them up and down as he sucked three of his own fingers, coating them before pulling them out of his mouth, circling the first around the CEO's entrance as he pulled Seto into a fiery kiss, all the while working his fingers around Seto's length.

Joey moved his ghost like kisses towards Seto's neck as the CEO's back arched, Joey's other two fingers entering him as he searched for the bundle of nerves, smirking proudly when Seto let out a loud husky moan, his nails digging into the blonds back as he continued to hit Seto's prostate.

A small chuckle left Joey's lips at the low whimper that left the CEO, one that the blond teen never thought would ever leave the cool as ice CEO's lips, slowly pulling down his own boxers before passionately kissing Seto's already bruised lips.

Pulling back from the CEO, Joey slowly got to his feet, pulling Seto up with him, lifting the slightly taller teen as Seto wrapped his legs around Joey's waist, burying his head into the blonds shoulder as Joey slowly pushed himself into the CEO, letting out a low hiss as Seto's heat surrounded him, only stopping when he was fully in side.

Seto forced his body to relax, his eyes tightly shut as he buried his head deeper into the blonds shoulder, and it didn't help that the chains were restricting his movements.

"Just move" Seto finally breathed out as Joey slowly pulled out, pushing himself back in at a slow steady pace, a low growl leaving him as he continued.

A thin layer of sweat covered both teens as Joey increased his speed, pulling out of the CEO, only to slam back into him, Seto's head flinging back as he cried out Joey's name, Joey hitting the CEO's prostate head on every time.

Panting, moans and ragged breaths echoed around the elevator as Joey continued to increase his speed, becoming more wild as he felt his realise coming closer and closer, wrapping his hand around Seto's member, moving up and down the length of him in time to his own thrusts.

"JOEY"

"SETO"

They both cried out, Seto spilling his climax over both their chests as Joey filled the CEO with his own, slowly pulling out of Seto before both of them collapsed to the ground, panting hard to regain their breaths as they slowly came down from their after glow.

Once his breathing was back to normal, Joey quickly pulled on his dark green boxers, handing Seto his light blue ones before slowly making his way towards the metal sliding doors.

"I have a confession to make" Joey said, turning around to the CEO as Seto pulled on his light blue boxers, slowly getting to his feet, raising an eyebrow at the blond teen.

"I've been planning this since the stunt you pulled, but I had help" Joey began, throwing the keys to the chains around the CEO's wrists to Seto as he unlocked them, waiting for the blond to continue.

Taking a deep breath, Joey smirked at the CEO, pressing one of the buttons on the small panel as the sliding doors opened.

"I just thought I should let you know, this isn't a real elevator, it was made up for me in a empty warehouse, I really need to thank Mokuba when I next see him" Joey laughed, leaving a stunned CEO starring at him, one thing was for sure, he was never going to under estimate the blond again.

Well they you have it. Hope you all enjoyed, I know it could have been better but anyway, review to let me know what you think.

* * *

Joey - YAY I kick ass

Me - O.O Ok

Seto - Ya ya, one up to you mutt

Joey - Your just pissed that I had Mokuba make me a fake elevator so I could screw you

Seto - What ever

Me - Ok boys, behave now, its all over anyway since this was the final one.

Joey - Ya I know, but it feels so good to get one other moneybags ~ does victory dance ~

Me - ~ rolls eyes~ anyway, please review.


End file.
